


Wake Up Alone

by kingofgotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofgotham/pseuds/kingofgotham
Summary: Post season 4 finale. Spoilers ahead.After Oswald ordered Hugo Strange to revive Ed, he woke up alone with no memory of his past life and didn't even know who he was. He needed to find himself again, turning to Oswald, who he couldn't remember. All he knew and saw when he looked in Oswald's eyes was comfort. Without knowing their past, he tried to fix everything, including whatever happened between them. But he could guess it was beyond fixing.





	Wake Up Alone

Ed awoke slowly, confused and surrounded by an atrocious smell. It was dark and he felt a sudden yet intense sense of claustrophobia. He begun to raise his arms to try and gain a sense of understanding of his surroundings. In doing so, he moved what felt like trash bags beside him. 

The confusion intensified as well as the smell of dirt and mouldy food. Beginning to panic due to lack of understanding of his current location, he practically leapt up but in his attempt to stand, he hit his head on whatever was above him, still confused about where he was.

But before the pain could even begin to hit him, he went into a state of what felt like immense dissociation. Hundreds of memories came rushing to his head all at once, unsure of the meaning of each individual memory. Mostly due to the rate of speed and blur that the flashbacks were practically attacking his brain.

This lasted for what felt like hours in his mind when in reality it was dond in merely a flash. He gained a migraine rapidly, though he was unsure if it was due to the dissociation or hitting his head. He couldn't work it out quick enough before reaching above his head to find an opening where he had hit his head for a way out. 

Pushing against the opening, he quickly realised where he was. Not in terms of which city he was currently in but rather where he had been presumably sleeping the previous night. At first he was unsure of what time of day it was but that question was answered quickly as he looked above and out of the opening. A pool of blinding bright light drowned his sight, making his headache much worse.

He eventually managed to leave the confines of the dumpster, finally getting a breath of fresh air, he attempted to get out. But with a headache and a blinding light, it took him longer than it should have.   
It was as he was attempting to climb out, a girl walked up to him, looking just as confused as Ed himself.  
"And I get called street trash? That's unfair. What on earth are you doing in there anyways?" A young girl questioned him with bushy hair and an amused smirk upon her face.

"Why do you care?" He snapped back at the stranger.  
"I really don't, I just so happened to have been walking past so forget I even asked. Bye." She rolled her eyes and unfolded her previously crossed arms to walk away.

"Wait, don't go! Just tell me, where am I?" He asked rapidly.

"You're in a dumpster. Clearly. I thought you were supposed to be smart?" She scoffed.

"Obviously- Hold on, you know who I am?" He replied with no trace of understanding in his voice.

"Yes, we've met. So not only am I street trash but also forgettable, sweet." She replied jokingly, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sorry...who are you? Who am I? Where are we?" He said with panic seemingly increasing.

"Did you really hit your head that hard? Or am I just missing something here?" She questioned almost rhetorically.

"You're missing something? Try not knowing who or where you are after waking up in a dumpster." 

She began to giggle almost uncontrollably.

"What? You think this is funny? Ed rightfully asked.

"Sorry!" She interrupted herself, still laughing. "No, I just realised that it wasn't trash still on your head from the dumpster but just the fact you really need a haircut, dude."

Ed rolled his eyes profusely, "Shut up. Just tell me, what the hell is going on?".

"Hell if I know. I'll take you to penguin, he'll either explain everything or just give me a pretty penny for your head. I'd prefer the latter of course, but it's worth a shot. Follow me." She answered, attempting to lead him to this penguin guy he didn't know.

"And why should I trust you?" He asked.

"I suppose. I could just leave, but then you'll be left in a dumpster with no clue about, well, anything really. If that's what you want." She suggested, persuading him almost.

"Fine. Who's this penguin guy anyway and why does he possibly know so much about me?"

"Wow. You're really clueless aren't you? Penguin is your ex partner, he'll explain everything like I said. Or kill you. Maybe both." She giggled at that last part.

"Ex partner? As in...business partner, right?" He ask, suddenly even more worried about this guy. 

"Uh...I think? No one really knew. He loved you but then you kinda killed him so I doubt he's that fond of you anymore. It's a long story. I'm just as confused as you really." She shrugged.

"He loved me? I killed him?" He asked, rushed and panicked almost.

"I'm not sure which of those two you're more worried about. Anyways, let's go. Also, I should probably introduce myself, again. I'm Selina or according to you, street trash girl."

"I'd introduce myself but I have no clue who I am" He said almost sarcastically.

"You're Ed. Or riddler. Or something like that."

"Thanks for introducing me to...me? I guess."

"No problem, penguin might pay me for bringing you to him so I really don't care for introductions. Let's get a move on, my purse is waiting." She smirked.

Ed was still confused, he guessed he just had to let the street trash take him to his ex. Ex business partner, he hoped. He'd mentally cross his fingers to not get killed but at this point not knowing who he was he already felt non-existent, dead almost.


End file.
